


Snowed In

by ohmyplaces (viajeramyra)



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Baking, M/M, Sibling Bonding, Snowed In, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 07:34:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29432514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/viajeramyra/pseuds/ohmyplaces
Summary: When Valentine's Day plans are miscommunicated, David, Patrick, and Alexis find themselves snowed in.
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Comments: 7
Kudos: 72
Collections: Chocolate Box - Round 6





	Snowed In

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rina (rinadoll)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rinadoll/gifts).



“David, you’ve been pacing at the door for half an hour. I think you should try to sit down.”   
  
To his credit, Patrick had a point. There were at least twelve hours until the snowplow would make its way to the cabin. Until then, the roads were closed and they were stuck inside. Though the storm arrived a few days earlier than the weather reports predicted, they were equipped for several days at the cabin. When he asked Twyla for the rental, every checklist included an extensive list of food and a couple of very expensive bottles of wine. Bath salts and massage oils rested at the bottom of his bag, where they would now stay unused.   
  
He turned his head, eyes narrowed on Alexis who was glued to her phone on the sofa. A mistake, she claimed. A _heart attack_ , he’d argue. She was the last person he anticipated waiting for them on the other side of the door. When he’d twisted the key to enter the cabin he found it unexpectedly unlocked. No trouble he told himself at first. They were able to close the Apothecary a few hours early; thus, they arrived at the cabin before the agreed-upon time. It was understandable if the cleaning crew hadn’t gotten to theirs yet.   
  
What was harder to explain was the person sitting in front of the fireplace, struggling with the lighter.   
  
Patrick had registered his sister’s unexplained presence first. “Alexis?”   
  
“David? Patrick? What are you doing here?” She’d replied, putting the lighter back on the mantle.   
  
“The same could be said of you. You’re supposed to be in New York? This is a new type of lost, even for you.” He’d dropped his bag on the floor between them, fully intending to mark the space as their territory. His face had crumbled when he took notice of Alexis’ plush pink robe and the vase of flowers sitting on the coffee table.   
  
She’d waved her hands around in a circle gesturing to the room. “I’m meeting someone here.”   
  
“Clearly, there is some kind of misunderstanding. Twyla said her cabin was free this weekend.”   
  
“I’ll go give her a call,” Patrick had replied, already taking his phone out of his pocket.   
  
“And in the meanwhile, Alexis, you can pick up your bag and get ready to go.” He had tried to soften the harsh edge to his words with his best smile. Alexis had only crumpled her nose and crossed her arms. She was just as firmly planted as they were and that wouldn’t do. “We really need this weekend away. You can go stay at our place. I'll give you the key.”   
  
“Well, you see that’s just not possible, David. Twyla and I have had these plans for weeks now. I think _you_ are confused.”   
  
He had blinked, shaking his head as he’d read between the lines. “When did _that_ become a thing?”   
  
She’d shuffled her feet as she shoved her hands into her pockets. “A few weeks ago. The last time she came to visit me actually. Which is why we agreed to meet here for my long weekend off.”   
  
“Well that’s great but it doesn’t explain the miscommunication.”   
  
When Patrick had finished his quick phone call, he returned to relay Twyla’s message. To David’s dismay, she believed he’d been asking about the following weekend. With profound apologies, she added she thought the Apothecary would stay open for any last-minute Valentine’s Day emergencies. Thankfully, Twyla promised to bring the keys to the other cabin up with her. She and Alexis would stay in this one, while he and Patrick took the one next door.   
  
Only that plan failed as the blustering winds outside the door picked up. With it came the earlier snowstorm and by the time Twyla was able to close the diner, it was no longer safe to drive. Alexis was their third wheel for the night whether he liked it or not.   
  
And nothing against his sister, but he did not like it.   
  
Patrick wrapped his arms around him, resting his chin in the crook of David’s neck. The sweet smell of Patrick’s favorite lotion from the Apothecary filled his nose. He pouted. For all the planning he put into this weekend, of course, things failed. How was he to take care of his husband like Patrick constantly did for him? A thumb rubbed soothing circles against his stomach breaking up the spiraling trail of thoughts. David’s own hands clasped around Patrick’s arms and he moved his head to place a kiss on his cheek.   
  
“What do you want to do tonight?”   
  
“The lavender bath salts were promising at one point,” he whispered back.  
  
“I have headphones, David, and the Wifi is still working. I promised I wouldn’t get in your way, but you’re taking up the living room which we agreed was my space.”   
  
His sister’s snarky response was justifiable. He admired her for being willing to try long distance again after all that happened with Ted. But it didn’t take away from his own need to escape the huge piles of stress. One hand pinched the bridge of his nose before he walked into the bedroom. If Patrick followed, they could at least put on a movie and cuddle in silence. It might even be enough to get rid of the blinding specks forming in the corner of his eyes. 

He groaned, vision blurry and neck cramped, as something knocked against his door. Stretching his arms, he threw his legs over the bed and climbed out. Cracking open the door, he cocked his head to the side as he found Alexis waiting for him rather than Patrick. 

“We hope you’d had a good little nap.” 

“How long was I out?” 

“A couple of hours. Enough time for us to put together a little surprise for you.” 

He raised an eyebrow. From over Alexis’ shoulder, he could see Patrick’s bright smile as he moved a few items around on the marble island. “In the middle of a snowstorm?” 

“Twyla is well stocked for all kinds of weather,” Patrick started, lifting up a mixing bowl. “We thought sugar cookies were a good way to pass the time.” 

“You let Alexis bake— _ow._ ” He narrowly avoided the next playful swat at his shoulder. 

Alexis took his hand, pulling him further into the kitchen. With the other, he rubbed the flecks of sleep from the corners of his eyes. Sitting on various plates were cookies in a variety of shapes. Most were made to resemble stars, hearts, or circles, but the occasional snowman and egg were added to the mix. He wrapped his arms around Patrick, nuzzling his face in the curve of his husband’s neck. 

Alexis dropped a few more dots of pink coloring to the icing bowl. As she mixed, she grinned at them both. “I’m actually a really good cook, David. I’ve learned several recipes.” 

Turning to kiss his cheek, Patrick whispered, “And I supervised better after the salt incident.” 

“The salt—”

“—we agreed not to tell him that, _Pat._ "

David’s arms vibrated from Patrick’s laugh. “Well, he was going to see all of the mix sitting in the trash.” When Alexis only pouted in response, Patrick was quick to lift one of the other bowls of icing. “It was a learning experience about sugar versus salt. But she did great with the decorations.” 

“And you’re certain the bad batch made it to the trash?” 

Rocking on her tiptoes, Alexis pushed one of the decorated cookies towards him. “Yes, David. Patrick is the best teacher.” 

With the rest of the cookies made and the night no longer young, he and Patrick bid goodnight to Alexis. Wrapped in his husband’s arms, warm from the cold and very comfortable, David pressed a little kiss to Patrick’s neck. “Well, next year I’m taking you far away.” 

“It was a nice Valentine’s,” Patrick replied, rubbing their noses together. “But I'm thinking maybe a beach? No chance of being followed?” 

David grinned. Their plans had seemed so disastrous, but seeing his husband laughing with his sister had lightened the evening. Perhaps things were better because of the miscommunication, not in spite of it. The promise of white sands and the warm sun next year definitely made it worth it. "Beaches it is." 


End file.
